


A Hard Day at Work

by kiggycatt



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dom!Jack, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, sub!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiggycatt/pseuds/kiggycatt
Summary: Mark had been working at his desk, editing for a good 6 hours now. Finally he finishes and heads off to bed, where he gets some special treatment to help him relax





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my bestfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+bestfriend).



Mark lugged himself into his bedroom, sprawling himself across the bed. He let out a groan as he stretched, his muscles aching. Jack walked into the room, tilting his head in confusion. “What’s wrong Mark?” The green haired boy sat next to his husband slowly as he watched his tense stretching. 

 

“I just finished editing…” Mark mumbled as he rolled onto his stomach. “It took me extra time today because I lost my footage again.” He sighed and lifted his head, only to slam it back down into his bed. He groaned in distaste. 

 

Jack smiled softly at his lover. “Well at least it’s over right?” He received a barely audible response. He let out a small chuckled and leaned over into Mark’s ear. 

“Would you like me to help you... _ relax? _ ” 

 

Mark shuddered as he heard his husband’s tone of voice change. “...Yes please…” He whispered.

He was soon pinned down by his wrists, Jack forcing his pants off.  _ “Shall I give ya a little fun?”  _ The Irishman spoke in a husky, deep tone of voice as he rubbed Mark’s hard on. His only response was a desperate whine. 

 

Jack backed away slowly from the bed, going into the closet to grab some toys. “Why don’t you give me a show today, love?” He pulled out a large vibe, a bottle of lube, and a bullet vibe. Mark saw the toys he pulled out and could feel his cock twitch in excitement. 

 

“All fours, bub.” Jack mumbled as he began to slather lube on the vibrator. Mark did as he was told with excitement for what was to come. Soon he felt the tip of the vibe slip inside him. The small vibrations ran through his body, making him shudder and whimper in pleasure. “More...Jack please…” His cries were muffled by the pillow his face was hidden in. 

 

Jack pressed the vibe further inside of Mark, soaking in the delicious moans that came from his mouth. He then took the bullet and attached it to the tip of Mark’s already leaking cock. The moment he turned it on, his lover cried out in pleasure. “Oh Fuck…”

 

Jack stepped back from the bed, remote in hand. He turned up the vibrator’s speed by two notches and watched blissfully as Mark began to whine and beg. “Jack... _ oooh jack _ !” He cried. 

The irishman felt his own cock twitch as he watched the delicious scene in front of him. “God Mark you’re so desperate..” He muttered. He turned up the vibrator again as he began to jerk himself off. 

 

Mark’s body jolted as he felt the vibrations grow more intense. He let out a loud pleasure filled cry as he began to rut against the bed. “Jack.. Please~  _ Please let me cum Jack _ !”

 

Jack bit his lower lip as he approached the bed slowly. He leaned into his lover’s ear slowly and whispered. “ _ Cum for me baby... _ ”

 

Mark practically sobbed as he was pushed over the edge. His whole body was shaking as streams of cum shot out of his dick. “J...Jack…” He whined softly.

  
Not too long after, Jack came as well, splattering his cum across his lover’s spent ass. He pulled the vibe out of Mark’s ass and removed the bullet as well. The two laid down together in bed, softly snuggling together. “Feel better?” mumbled Jack. The only response he received was the soft snoring of his sleeping husband.

**Author's Note:**

> are you proud of me, mum


End file.
